


Opened eyes

by numbika



Series: Tainted soul [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Everything Hurts, no comfort, shit starts to go down, soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Miles woke up at home as in a dream, but something made to open his eyes. A voice.And this is when everything starts.





	Opened eyes

**Do**... **k**... **p**.

 

Miles Upshur awoke in his bed, the morning light bothering his eyes. He didn't want to go back to sleep. He stretched out, and gave  a huge yawn. He crawled out from under the blanket, and wandered into the kitchen. He took a clean mug from the cabinet and filled it with creamy, dark coffee. Raising it to his lips, he started to drink but after a few sips, an unpleasant sensation got hold of him. As if something was wrong and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he couldn't get rid of the small bundle of nerves in his stomach. His thirst for coffe dissapered as well, and the liquid ended up in the drain.

He returned to his room and sat down at his desk. Before turning on his laptop, he glanced out of the window. Ont he other side, the wolrd was in an idillic autumn weather, the leaves were already yellow, red and brown, but they did not fall completely. He liked this season, the temperatures started to drop, the days were shorter and there was nothing better than writing articles accompanied by a mug of hot tea or coffee.

Opened his laptop and checked his newfeed. Unfortunately just as he suspected, he found nothing interesting, just the usual distorted clickbait articles.

His eyes started to sting, and itch. No matter how hard he was rubbing them after every blink colorfull dancing spots appered in his vision. As if somebody have decided to paint colorfull Rorsach test ont he inside of his eyelids. The whole thing lasted for almost two minutes, and he was about to start to panic When the itching at last dissaepered, he was sure that his eyes were red from the constant rubbing.

"Fucking damn it, I must look like a schoolgirl who was crying his eyes out for a guy." He chuckled a little bit, but his joy dissapered when he spooted the camera beside his laptop.

"What on-"

Outside the morning turned in to a starless night.

 

... **ont**... **ake**... **p**.

 

That voice. Now he was sure that this was the sound that woke him up.

His feet began to move on their ow accord, drumming ont he floor. He took out his cell phone, and scrolled dow on his contact list. He slowly calmed down as the names of his former colleagues and friends came up, just as they should. He could match a face and story for every one of them. Except one. This one didnt fit into any category inside his mind consisting of only one name without anything else. _William Hope_ , the name sounded oddly familiar, and the uncomfortable feeling still in his stomach, grew stronger.

 

**Don**... **wak**... **up**.

 

Nausea began to overtake him and the taste of coffe turned into the hars metallic of blood in his mouth. He breathing seemed heavier and the fact that with every breath his heart seemed to thud harder and harder didnt help at all.

_Something is wrong._ He thought as his head began to whirl.

 

**Don't wake up**.

 

That sound, it _has_ a name. Miles was trembling in his body and soul. He tightened his arms around his body, like a child covering himself against the bitter cold.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, you're fine." Over the years, he had the misfortune to suffer more than one panic attack. But this, this was far worse than any of them. His breathing became even harder, when his computer chimed, signallinng the arrival of a new email.

He looked up with feverish eyes and clicked on the message.

'September 17 2013'

'From: 10260110756@mutemail.com'

Miles vision became blurred, he had to rub his eyes to see it properly.

'You don't know me. Have to make this quick. They might be monitoring.' 

They? Yes, _they_...

Miles sucked in the air through his teeth. Aside from that anxious, nausiating feeling, anger also began to rise within his chest.

'I did 2 weeks of software consult at MURKOFF...'

 

**Do not wake up, Miles.**

 

Miles looked down at his hands, he wa missing two fingers. His clothes were covered in dried up blood, feces, and god knows what else. Murkoff, the Walrider Project, human experiments, Father Martin.

Everything fell into place.

He closed his eyes for the last time. When he opened it, he wasn't home, and wasn't himself anymore.

 

He was standing right in the lobby of Mount Massive Asylum. The room was covered in bright spots. He heard a roar from the entrance. A body hung in the air, but there was no suspension visible. Miles rubbed his eyes with the arm of his jacket.

The world become clear in front of his eyes, and the man, hanging in the air, exploded into small gory chunks. From below it, a figure emerged into a standing position. Dripping with blood, he headed towards the exit as fast as his legs could take him. He didn't look back. The Walrider, Miles knew now for certain that it was the figure, followed him.

_Wait._

He didn't speak, it was just a thought, yet, the creature stopped and looked back at his host.

_Let him go._

The Walrider hovered in front of Miles and gave a measuring look to the body and consciousness which he choose to fuse in order to survive. Both of them needed the other to in order to do so.

Miles swallowed slowly and stepped aside the floating, incorporeal being beside him. The Walrider followed him quietly to the door.

The unknown man hobbled towards the main gate, sometimes leaning against something for support.

**I do not think he's going to survive the way home.**

Miles stepped out of the building and followed the figure with his eyes as the man got into his car. His car, which he bought all those years ago and which grew to his heart during that time. The wind welled up around him, only after the sudden feeling prompted him to look around, he realized that he was surrounded by black fog. The jeep coughed and came to life. The injured man floored the gas and turned towards the exit as quickly as he could. The black fog enveloped the vehicle, but despite the Wallrider being right next to the vehicle he didn’t attacked it.

The man was free.

_You're wrong, he's gonna survive._

Miles closed his eyes for a moment.

His body, felt somehow lighter, and so does his mind along with it. The voices slowly became clearer, and easier to identify around him, the rustling of the wind, the sound of the car as it tried to put some more distance between them. And then there were noises from inside the building; the gunshots, the insane roars, and the loud or suppressed sobbing.

Miles turned towards the building, Walrider kept a certain distance, but hovered.

"We can't leave just yet."

Miles said, as if answering an unsaid question from the Walrider.

"You still have work here, we need to burn this place. **To the very ground.** "

The Walrider closed the distance and followed his host much more closer now.

This one, already seemed more interesting than the previous.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write blood, gore and hurt someone. So this happened, I also wrote at least 3 other chapters, so yeah.  
> Thank you for the reading!  
> Have a nice day


End file.
